The present invention relates to vehicular body panels that function as both hoods and vehicle frame portions by structurally interconnecting vehicle frame members.
Motor vehicle front ends typically have a plurality of structural load-bearing frame members. The load-bearing frame members partially form an engine compartment used to house various vehicular components, including steering system components, braking system components, and powerplant components.
The load-bearing frame members are subjected to significant stresses. A suspension system with wheels is mounted with respect to at least some of the load-bearing frame members, and transfers loads to frame members. These loads are caused by forces encountered in regular vehicle operation: irregularities in the road exert a vertical force on wheels that are transmitted to frame members; forces related to the linear acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle relative to a road surface are transmitted from the wheels to frame members; and forces related to the lateral acceleration of the vehicle relative to the road surface are transmitted from the wheels to frame members. Furthermore, the vehicular components in the engine compartment are mounted to at least some of the load-bearing frame members, which therefore bear the weight of the vehicular components. In the event of a frontal impact, the frame members must bear or absorb energy from the impact.
In prior art vehicles, a hood is employed to conceal and protect the vehicular components in the engine compartment. The hood opens to provide access to the engine compartment for maintenance and repair of the powerplant and other components. In the prior art, the hood is fixed at only three points, via two hinges, usually placed in the rear of the hood at or near a cowl, and via a releasable latch located at or near an upper tie bar. These three connection points are not totally rigid which allows the conventional hood to pivot relative to the vehicle""s body structure.
The prior art hood is thus not suited for bearing loads from, or distributing loads among, structural load-bearing frame members in prior art motor vehicles. The frame members must therefore be larger and more prominent than would otherwise be necessary if the prior art hood were configured to be load-bearing. The size and placement of the frame members are constraints in the exterior design of the vehicle; exterior body panels are shaped to cover the load-bearing frame members.
The prior art hood also exhibits a condition known as overslam travel: during closure of a prior art hood, the hood travels downward past its designed rest position. Overslam travel requires that the hood""s design location be slightly higher than its lowest possible position simply because of the fact that the hood is hinged to open. Overslam travel may therefore result in aerodynamic drag.
A structural load-bearing body panel assembly is provided. The body panel assembly is intended for a vehicle frame having a plurality of load-bearing frame members at least partially defining an engine compartment. The body panel assembly includes an outer panel configured to partially define the exterior surface of a vehicle and a body panel structural member mounted with respect to the outer panel. A hood portion is configured to extend above and over the engine compartment of the vehicle.
The body panel structural member is configured for rigid attachment to each of at least two of the frame members to form a portion of the frame such that the structural member transfers loads between the at least two frame members. Because the loads are distributed, each of the individual frame members carries less of a load than it would in a comparable vehicle with a hood secured only by hinges and a latch. The body panel assembly thus functions as both a hood and a structural load-bearing portion of the vehicle frame.
A vehicle frame employing the structural load-bearing body panel assembly may therefore have smaller or fewer load-bearing frame members than a comparable vehicle with a hood that is not load-bearing. The load-bearing body panel assembly thus reduces vehicle design constraints, enabling the use of a wider range of body panel shapes and sizes.
The load-bearing body panel assembly preferably does not exhibit overslam travel, and may therefore have a lower resting position than a hood exhibiting overslam travel, resulting in improved vehicle aerodynamics.
Preferably, the structural body panel member includes two fender portions, thereby eliminating gaps found in prior art vehicles between the hood and fenders. Fender portions may also be mounted with respect to front hinge pillars, thereby distributing loads among an even greater number of frame members.
A vehicle frame employing the structural load-bearing body panel is also provided.
The above objects, features, and advantages, and other objects features, and advantages, of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.